


She Was So Cool

by zapmolcuno



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl talk together while their Diamonds are in a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was So Cool

"It was amazing! You should have been there..." Blue said, with a dreamy look on her face. "That renegade pearl...she was so cool...I wish I could meet her."

"Wow... I can't believe that happened. And the fusion? You've had a weird day today, haven't you?" Yellow said. She watched as Blue danced around the room. They laughed.

"Oh, yes..." Blue replied. She stopped dancing to grab Yellow's hands. "You know...I had a thought. A thought I might want to share with you. And the more the thought sits in my mind, the more I want to act upon it."

Yellow felt her face heat up. Blue, the pretty pearl she'd always had her eye on, was standing right across from her, holding both her hands. She hadn't dreamed they would ever be this close. Her heart was racing.

"What... might that thought be, Blue?" But she had a feeling that she already knew.

"Yellow..." Blue started, "Would you like to fuse with me?"

Yellow gasped. There was no way she could ever do that. Fusion was reserved for battle. Two gems would only fuse if they wanted a tactical advantage over their enemy. Yellow had never heard of two gems who fused for fun, until today. But the thought grew on her by the second...

"When I saw that ruby and sapphire fuse..." Blue sighed. "I knew I wanted to experience that kind of joy for myself. But I understand if you don't want to."

Yellow thought for a moment. What would it even be like? A pearl has no reason to fuse. But maybe that was just it- maybe you don't need a reason. Maybe two gems could fuse just because they enjoy it. But why would you enjoy it? Is it really so amazing to be fused together for no reason? There was only really one way to find out.

"Blue...." Yellow paused and really thought about what she was going to say. There was some risk involved. But she definitely wanted to do this. She desperately wanted to be close to Blue, and fusion is as close to a gem as you could get.

"Yes. I'll fuse with you." Yellow nodded sharply with a determined look on her face. Blue smiled and gave the other pearl a hug. She pulled away and laughed.

"Two pearls....fusing together...before today, I never thought it would happen. Let alone that I would be one of them!" Blue twirled around and swayed back and forth.

"Me either." Yellow replied. She was stunned that she'd even entertained the thought. But it made Blue happy, and anything that made her happy must be worth it.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

It was nighttime when Yellow met Blue in the courtyard. She looked beautiful and graceful as ever, and she was positively radiant with delight. Yellow, however...she was anxious. She was sure something would go wrong, someone would catch them. But seeing Blue's smiling face was enough to dispel that anxiety.

Yellow outstretched her hand. "Are you ready?" she said, and the question was for her and Blue both. This was her last chance to back out, last chance to just forget it even happened. In her heart she knew she wanted this, though. To be close to Blue and enjoy being with her... to enjoy what they could be together. She smiled as Blue took her hand and curtsied in front of her.

They began with synchronized movements. Yellow would hold Blue's hand as she spun away from her and posed, then twirled back into her arms and dipped. The first time, Yellow accidentally let her fall. But they just laughed and started again, each time getting more and more in harmony. Finally, they came together and melted into each other. Blue was grinning ear to ear, and that was the last thing Yellow saw before the flash.

The flash subsided and in its place, a new gem emerged. For a while it was hard to think, Yellow's and Blue's thoughts pooled together and cluttered the newly created gem's mind full of euphoria and anxiety, all at once. She could scarcely move, and her legs wobbled until she fell flat on her backside. Suddenly, the gem fell apart. Yellow hit the ground and Blue came tumbling down right next to her. Yellow's mind was racing - It was amazing, what they created together.

"She was so cool..." Yellow breathed, turning to look at Blue. She smiled.

Blue smiled back, "She was."

"So what now?" Yellow asked.

"Well...we could try bringing her back. But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, I couldn't. Not now, anyway." Yellow said. "It was fun, but why don't we wait a little while?"

Blue looked at her. "Okay." she said, and she took Yellow by the hand as they walked back to their Diamonds' rooms.


End file.
